


Happy Birthday

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: A little something I wrote for a dear friend on tumblr.Eddie tries to make your birthday perfect but it's a bit of a disaster.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Happy Birthday

“Morning baby.”

You turned to watch your boyfriend as he stumbled out of the bedroom, still half asleep. He was yawning and his hair was sticking up all over the place. He looked fucking adorable.

“Quick somebody call Fox News; Eddie Brock is up before nine am,” you teased, purring as he wrapped his arms around you and nipped at your neck playfully. His hands slipped underneath your shirt, cupping your breasts through your bra as his hot breath left goosebumps against your neck. “We don’t have time for that now. Some of us don’t have the luxury of working from home you know.”

“But it’s your birthday,” Eddie murmured, sliding his hands beneath the waistband of your trousers. “I think it’s pretty unfair you’ve gotta go to work on your birthday when you could be at home with me all day. We could go out to eat, go to the movies, take a walk. Sounds good, doesn’t it?”

“Ha,” you chuckled, turning around to wrap your arms around his neck. “I think we both know that if I stayed home, we wouldn’t do any of those things.”

“Not my fault I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the universe, is it?” Eddie kissed your lips and nibbled at them.

“You said the girl from the movie we watched yesterday was the most beautiful girl in the universe.”

“Ven,” Eddie hissed, glaring at Venom who wrapped himself around you for a hug.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N,” Venom nuzzled his face against yours before removing himself from you.

“Thanks Ven,” you tickled his chin, making him rumble happily. You turned back to Eddie and raised your eyebrow. “Which girl would this be? And weren’t you supposed to be working yesterday?”

“I..uh… I can explain,” Eddie stammered, scratching his head awkwardly. “The movie I went to see was, uh, for work. Yeah, it was for work… for an article I’m writing.”

“Is it titled ‘I’m the world’s worst liar and my girlfriend always knows when I’m lying because my ears twitch’?” you smirked. “Relax Eddie. I ogle guys in movies all the time. Why do you think I keep wanting to watch Red Eye? It’s not for the intense thrill. Well, it is but not in the way it was intended. Cillian Murphy can be a psychopath to me anytime. In fact, my downstairs area is kinda craving it if truth be told.”

“Cillian Murphy? That guy?” Eddie pouted and crossed his arms. “So, am I not doing it for you then? You watch that movie and then get off pretending I’m him?”

You burst out laughing and grabbed Eddie by the cheeks, kissing him loudly.

“Eddie Brock, you’re the cutest fucking thing,” you kissed him again. “I love when you’re all jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” he huffed nonchalantly.

“Ok,” you smirked, reaching for your bag from the kitchen counter and quickly downing the last of your coffee. “Well, even though you’re not jealous, I hope you know that you’re the only one for me. I love you ridiculously. Even when you leave your dirty laundry all over the bathroom floor and put the empty milk carton back in the fridge.”

“Or don’t put the toilet seat down,” Venom chirped in.

“Ven, buddy, whose side are you on?” Eddie opened his hands incredulously.

“Side?” Venom was confused. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ven,” you grinned, kissing both of them on the cheek. “But I think on second thought I might love Venom even more than I love you, Eddie. Catch you later, guys.”

You could still hear Venom humming happily and Eddie grumbling sourly as you headed down the stairs to work. It was only when you got half way down the street that your phone beeped and you smiled when you read the text from Eddie;

_I’m such a dick- forgot to wish you a Happy Birthday. Literally I am so thankful that your parents had sex (probably somewhere disgusting like on top of the washing machine while it was switched on- ultimate vibrations for your Mom- yum!) and that your Dad’s swimmers and your Mom’s egg made you. You may have been a pretty cabbage patch doll looking baby but you’re one hottie now. Love you xoxoxo_

You shook your head, unable to wipe the grin from your face even as you were almost knocked to your death by a boy on his skateboard. Eddie was such a weirdo, but he was your weirdo and you wouldn’t change him for all the art supplies in the store. Well… you didn’t think so anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Your day had been pretty average. You loved working at the art gallery; you loved being surrounded by art that told stories in more ways than words or music ever could. But you always wished it was your own art that was hanging up for people to see. Your boss always promised to take a look at your work and find a place for some of it, but you had worked there for two years now and were still waiting.

It rained all day. It hadn’t been forecast so you were without a jacket or even an umbrella to protect you from the warm raindrops. You didn’t mind though. You always found the rain to be refreshing; always had since childhood, and if you didn’t have anywhere important to be, you relished the chance to soak yourself in it. But disappointingly the rain had stopped by the time you left for home. In fact, the sun was once again cracking the flags leaving behind that smell that satisfied you almost as much as the smell of petrol when you went to the petrol station with Eddie.

It was actually your insane love of rain that led you to meet Eddie. It was late at night and the heavens had opened. Like an absolute oddball, you had clapped giddily and hurriedly yanked on some clothes to head out and embrace it. You were stood outside your apartment building, your eyes closed and face upturned, your tongue stuck out to catch the raindrops, when you felt someone staring at you. You had turned your head to see a man in a leather jacket watching you with the most curiously unreadable expression. But you had almost been certain that you could have opened your mouth and said his name because his eyes spoke to your very soul.

You had blushed and smiled shyly, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught drinking rainwater like a child, but the man had smiled back. He had walked over to you with that smile in place and before you knew it, the two of you were in a little late night coffee shop, talking into the early hours of the morning as though you had always known one another.

That had been three years ago, and since then the two of you had fallen more in love every day. Eddie couldn’t believe how understanding you were of his little secret when he told you about it- well, when Venom accidentally revealed himself- and you couldn’t believe it either. Here was the girl, who freaked out about spiders in the shower or the slug that had crawled onto your windowsill one morning, yet a giant alien symbiote thingy that was attached to the guy you had been banging for weeks didn’t faze you in the slightest.

But truthfully, you love Venom. You didn’t love him like you loved Eddie. But you loved him almost like a child. Then again, not like a child because that would just be weird given that he was always there when you and Eddie were… well, you know. You love them both and that’s all that matters anyway.

You reached your front door, noticing the little fleck of paint that didn’t quite match the rest. That was where Eddie had scratched a chunk out of it when he moved in; managing to catch it on the corner of the monstrous gaming chair he insisted on bringing. Luckily, you had been able to persuade him that the chair would be much better off in the spare bedroom than in the living room. You had actually told him that you were certain the poor chair might be damaged by guests if he were to leave it out, and he had quickly agreed to save his chair and put it away. Sucker. You always felt so smug when you went in the spare room to clean. Eddie didn’t know that every time you saw the chair you stuck your tongue out at it as though the piece of leather actually had feelings.

You pushed open the door and were welcomed by the sight of the dining table all dressed and decorated with candles and flowers. The smell of herbs and chicken wafted through from the kitchen and Eddie was stood staring into a pan as though he was hoping for the lottery numbers to appear there.

“What’s all this?” you asked, dropping your bag and smiling.

“You didn’t think we were gonna let your birthday pass without some sort of celebration, did you?” Eddie grinned. “I know you’re not one for a fuss but I figured a nice meal with your two favourite people would be acceptable.”

“Sounds perfect,” you agreed, pouring yourself a glass of wine from the expensive bottle on the table. “So you’re cooking? What should I expect; tater tots? Chocolate poptarts?”

“That’s hurtful,” Eddie narrowed his eyes at you playfully. “I can cook real food you know.”

“He found recipes on that big web inside his phone,” Venom said. “He even ignored the busty ladies advert that pops up. That’s usually a favourite of yours, isn’t it Eddie?”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Eddie frowned, glaring at Venom and then turning back to you with his arms open wide.

He kissed you soundly and only stopped when you pulled back to inform him that whatever was in his was pan burning.

“Ah shit,” Eddie grimaced. “Well it’s ok, we didn’t really need that anyway. It was just some sauce thingy but it tasted rank anyway.”

You bit back a smile as Eddie opened up the oven door to peer inside.

“Looking good,” he grinned happily. “I don’t know why people complain about this cooking malarkey. It’s a fucking breeze.”

“Says the man who tried to make microwave popcorn and almost burnt down the kitchen?” you folded your arms across your chest and smirked.

“That was one fucking time,” he pouted, closing the over door and flinging the oven mitts on the side. “How was your day?”

“Meh,” you shrugged. “It was ok.”

“Just ok,” Eddie frowned, lifting you up effortlessly onto the kitchen side and standing in between your legs. “Guess I’m gonna have to change that, huh?”

“What about dinner?” you gasped as his thumbs pinched your nipples through your shirt.

“We got time,” he winked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You didn’t have time. No sooner had Eddie dragged you to the bedroom and kissed and licked every inch of you, did you smell something that was rather reminiscent of the microwave popcorn incident. If you weren’t so concerned about having somewhere to live for the foreseeable future, you would have demanded that he forget the burning oven and continue to tongue fuck you until you had that orgasm he had almost finished teasing out of you.

Eddie was up and out of the room in a flash, leaving you to yank on his t shirt and follow suit. The food was ruined. Charcoaled. Incinerated. An actual culinary disaster. As if you to add salt to the wound, your stomach gurgled loudly and Eddie threw the burnt food into the bin with some rather choice expletives.

“Babe, it’s not a big deal,” you tried to reassure him, winding your arms around him and kissing his neck. “We can just order a take out.”

“Yeah but I wanted this to be perfect,” he sighed.

“I appreciate all the effort you went to and I’m sure that if it hadn’t have burnt it would have been delicious.”

But Eddie couldn’t be swayed. His lips were pursed and pouted. His eyes had that puppy dog look about them and you couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“I love you,” you cooed, tickling his neck right in the spot where you knew he was super sensitive.

“I love you too,” he batted your hands away, drawing you into his arms and kissing the top of your head. “I’m sorry I ruined dinner.”

“Don’t be,” you smiled up at him. “Why don’t we go out? Have a few drinks and something to eat? But just don’t tell the waiter it’s my birthday because if anyone starts singing to me, you’re dead, Brock.”

“Deal.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dinner was perfect. Well, it was once you eventually left the house.

“What?” Eddie had shrugged as he dragged you back into the bedroom. “You didn’t get to finish dinner, there’s no way I was gonna leave you without finishing the other thing. Never let it be said that Eddie Brock is a complete disappointment.”

The air was still and there was just a light breeze. The little Mexican place that was your favourite was only a few blocks away and you took the long way home to enjoy the rest of the evening. Despite your constant reassurance that the evening had been wonderful, Eddie was still disheartened with himself.

“I just wanted this whole thing to be romantic and I wanted you to know how much I love you.”

“I already know that,” you cupped his cheek, coming to a stop. “I don’t need you to cook me dinner and all that stuff. I just need you.”

You kissed as though you weren’t in the middle of a shop doorway and as though the city wasn’t bustling around you. You heard nothing and felt nothing other than Eddie.

That was until the rain came. One little splatter, so small that you almost thought you imagined it at first. Then another on Eddie’s nose. One on your forehead. Then the heavens exploded and you beamed like an idiot. Winding your arms around Eddie’s neck, you grinned against his lips.

“Actually _this_ is all I need,” you murmured, slipping your tongue inside his mouth briefly. “We never did get to kiss in the rain that first night we met. In fact, you’ve never kissed me in the rain, Eddie Brock, and I find that wholly unacceptable.”

“Hmm, I guess those chick flicks got something right. It is kinda nice,” Eddie purred against your mouth, fisting your hair to tilt your head and deepen the kiss. He pulled back and the desire in his eyes went straight to your stomach… and lower. “And if us kissing in the rain means I get to take all of these soaking wet clothes off of you when we get home then I think we should make it a regular occurrence.”

“Shut up, Eddie and just kiss me.”


End file.
